Shipping Insanity
by SnivArtista
Summary: Pokémon Characters are given a list of their shippings. Need I say more? Rated T to avoid any problems. (Though that's a little hard now...they're all so mad at me! Yikes!) Humor and Romance (Um, duh). Happy reading!
1. Phoenix's Shippings

**A.N. Hai! Welcome to Shipping Insanity! This was inspired by me reading other people's "stories" I guess, and I decided to do one too! Enjoy! I will do requests too, so if you have any, just PM me or leave a review! I don't own any of these characters. (Except for, like, two). –Sniv**

Phoenix's Shippings

What the hell is this? Shipping? That means romance, right? Ugh, let's just get this over with.

**HyperShipping – Barry x Phoenix**

Um, Barry is my friend. I don't like him like that.

**Rebellious Shipping – Phoenix x Cyrus**

Holy shit, what's wrong with you people? HE'S MY DAD! THAT'S INCEST! Seriously, what's wrong with you people?

**CarefulShipping – Phoenix x Lucas**

Lucas? He's really sweet. And he's a great friend, too. But I don't like him like that. Know what I mean?

**ConflictingBeliefShipping – Phoenix x Paul **

Are you kidding? PAUL? Hell no! I do appreciate the name, though.

**SacrificeShipping – Phoenix x Koya**

Ummm…I…I mean, Koya's my friend! I don't like Koya like that! And I couldn't really, because we work together. So whatever you may think about us, it's not true! AND STOP SMIRKING LIKE THAT, DAMMIT!

**HighRankShipping – Phoenix x Looker**

He's old enough to be my dad! Seriously! What are you people going to do next, ship me with Professor Rowan?

**ErrandShipping – Phoenix x Professor Rowan**

…Are you kidding me?

**PowerBattleShipping – Phoenix x Alex**

Ugh, no! Alex is my friend. And she is a very strong trainer, so I get the name…but really? REALLY? Do you people not have enough to do?

**LongTimeShipping – Phoenix x Lucky (Luxray)**

Holy Arceus. Why the hell would you ship me with one of my Pokémon?

**PeppyShipping – Phoenix x Ash**

Ash is a pretty cool guy. But no.

**Can'tBelieveShipping – Phoenix x Trip**

As in I can't believe why Alex likes him? Well, each to their own, I guess…

**FatherIssuesShipping – Phoenix x Silver**

Who's Silver?

**HatredShipping – Phoenix x Saturn**

Just look at the effing name. Do you think that I like him?

**GuideShipping – Phoenix x Mars**

No.

**ControlShipping – Phoenix x Charon**

…

**WildPokémonShipping – Phoenix x Hareta**

Hareta's a pretty cool kid! And he's really strong too. I'm actually kinda jealous of him! His heart is in the right place, no doubt about that. But he's a friend. So NO, I don't like him like that.

**TraitorShipping – Phoenix x Mitsumi**

Ugh. WHY?! Mistumi and I are close. But we aren't that close. Okay?

**Anything else?**

Screw you, Sniv. And I DON'T LIKE KOYA!

**A.N. Suuuuuure, Phoenix. Hahaha…anyway, what did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated, especially because no one has reviewed any of my stories yet…oh well! And again, if you have any specific requests, PM or leave a review with the request! **

**XD one more thing before I go: Julia! Hai friend. I did this one because I thought you'd get a kick out of it. XDDD. Hope you enjoyed le shipping, friend! Chapter 9 is coming soon! - Sniv**


	2. Alex's Shippings

**A.N. Hello, everyone! How's it going? Sniv is BACK with the second Shipping Insanity installment! This one features another one of my OCs, Alex! (She's a girl, just you know.) As always, if you have any requests, just PM me! Let's start!**

I've been paired with people? In a romantic fashion? I just knew this was going to happen…let me see the list. I'm actually a little curious!

**WorkaholicShipping – Alex x Hilbert**

Workaholic? That's not very nice! And I don't like Hilbert, not in that way at least.

**PictureShipping – Alex x Trip**

Oh, I see what you did there. Ha ha, very funny. Well, Trip is a little stuck up sometimes…but we both grew up in Nuevma Town. He hasn't had the best life, that's for sure. And, he's actually kinda nice to me! I guess I sorta like him…

**OlderFriendShipping – Alex x Bianca**

BIANCA? No! She's my friend!

**GrassShipping – Alex x Cilan**

Um, no. Cilan is a little…over the top. But I really appreciate his evaluations! They make me laugh, too!

**WildShipping – Alex x Iris**

Iris is so awesome! Seriously! We're great friends. But I don't like her like that!

**PurpleShipping – Alex x Burgundy**

Ahhhh…no.

**SpiritShipping – Alex x Shauntal**

Because we both like Ghost-Types? Well, I do respect Shauntal! But I think Kaitlin said that she liked Grimsley or something, which is so cute! Those two are perfect for each other!

**DocumentShipping – Alex x Luke**

Luke is pretty sweet…but no.

**StarterShipping – Alex x Sniv (Serperior)**

Wait, SNIV? My SERPERIOR? THAT'S WRONG!

**PowerBattleShipping – Alex x Phoenix**

Holy Arceus…Phoenix is my friend! Plus, she and Koya look so cute together! No matter how much she denies it, I know she really likes him. Bianca and I have been trying to set them up…it's actually working!

**AdvantageShipping – Alex x Koya**

Naw, it's Phoenix and Koya. No doubt!

**MistakeShipping – Alex x Ash**

Oh, like how he thought Sniv was the Snivy he was trying to catch? I get it! That's cool. And no, 'cause Ash is kinda a thickhead.

**SurpriseShipping – Alex x Simipour **

Seriously?

**ThreatenShipping – Alex x Montgomery**

Are you kidding me? That jerk? Heck no!

**VisualShipping – Alex x Cheren**

The Gym Leader? He's Hilbert and Bianca's friend, right? Yeah, he is. Well, I don't think so. Besides, Bianca said that she liked him.

**UnderestimationShipping – Alex x Stephan**

Stephan is awesome! I totally get the name too! Haha, he totally underestimated me! But no, I see him as a friend, know what I mean?

**BlastShipping – Alex x Cofagrigus**

Not my Cofagrigus too? What's next, my Darmanitan?

**DefendingShipping – Alex x Darmanitan**

That's not funny.

**IdealsShipping – Alex x N**

Um, I don't really like N all that much. But he does seem lonely…I feel sorry for him.

**Anything else? **

Well, this list was interesting! I didn't like the Pokémon ships all that much…

**What about Trip?**

H-Hey! No questions like that!

**A.N. What did you guys think? And no, I didn't create Alex just so I could ship Trip with someone. (Hey, that rhymes!) I created Alex when I beat Pokémon Black Version for the first time. But hey! Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any requests, just go ahead and PM me, or leave it in a review! **


	3. Serena's Shippings

**A.N. Hello! Sorry for not updating. School=Insanity. Yep. Okay! Serena's up next, requested my first reviewer (yayy!) OtHelloFurtherPokesilver. Enjoy! (I'm going to assume that this is the anime Serena). -Sniv**

Serena's Shippings

Shippings? What? Oh well. Can I just see the list? Thanks!

**VanivilleShipping – Serena x Trevor**

Trevor? He was friends with Shauna, wasn't he? Um, yeah…he's a bit of a nerd. He seems nice though!

**BoutiqueShipping – Serena x Shauna**

What? But we're both girls? Ugh, this is just weird!

**CreamyCoffeeShipping – Serena x Paul**

I think Ash might've said something about a guy named Paul…or maybe he didn't. I don't really know.

**CampsElyseeShipping – Serena x Misty **

She's that Gym Leader from Kanto, right? A lot of people ship Ash with her. But I don't really ship it…I mean, it's not like I like Ash or anything! I do…it's just…ugh, this isn't coming out right at all!

**AbandonmentShipping – Serena x Emma**

Emma is that orphan who lives in Lumiose, right? Yeah…I don't think so…

**AegishlashShipping – Serena x Wikistrom**

But he's so OLD! Ugh, no! And he wears so much armor…ick.

**AmourShipping – Serena x Ash**

WHAT? N-No! I don't like Ash…at least not like that! You know what I mean! And stop smirking! He's just my friend! You're so mean…

**KalosShipping – Serena x Calem**

Um, who's Calem?

**LaceWoodShipping – Serena x Professor Sycamore**

Oh wow…are you kidding? I mean, he's attractive…BUT I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! Stop doing this to me!

**KingsRockShipping – Serena x Lysandre**

Ew.

**RefasionShipping – Serena x Herself**

That's so stupid…

**RollerShipping – Serena x Korrina**

Do a lot of people ship this? I think they do…I don't like it, though!

**SereneWaterShipping – Serena x Siebold**

Please, no!

**VorpalSwordShipping – Serena x Honedge**

But that's a Pokémon!

**LadyGagaShipping – Serena x Elsa**

I got shipped with ELSA? The model from Unova? Omigosh! That's awesome! That doesn't mean that I like her, though.

**Anything else?**

Well, this was pretty interesting…

**Sorry for le wait, and if I didn't get Serena's voice quite well. Just something to work on! Hope you liked this, OtHello! Bai for now, everyone! If you want me to do a character, just PM me or leave it in a review! -Sniv**


End file.
